1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a receptacle for the excrement of cats, and, particularly, to a ventilated, outdoor, window mounted litter unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cats confined to the inside of a house or apartment are usually provided with a separate area for excreting. Typically, a pan containing an absorbent "sand"-like material known as litter, is provided and is used by the cat during excretion. The offensive odor from this area often permeates through the entire house or apartment. The frequent use of the same litter by a cat causes the litter to become very wet, further causing the offensive odor to develop.
Various types of deodorizing litter have been used by cat owners to inhibit this odor, although unpleasant odors continue to develop.
Another concern is that cats scatter the litter on the floor around the outside of the pan and elsewhere around the home, due to the pawing and tracking by the cat. Various patented ideas have been developed to limit litter from being scattered, and to confine all of the litter to a litter unit located indoors.
Cages of various sorts have also been developed to confine cats, particularly when the cat owner has a visitor in his or her home which is allergic to cats, and to provide a place for the cat to excrete waste.
The present invention solves the problems associated with prior devices by providing a litter unit that uses outdoor ventilation and evaporation to release all odor associated with a litter unit, confining all litter to the outdoors. This litter unit provides a safe, accommodating area to temporarily isolate a cat, and, none of the prior devices known to applicant, taken singly or in combination disclose the construction of the invention.